


...before nothing...

by EllaYuki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: DGM Drabble, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last, desperate moment before Allen Walker ceases to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...before nothing...

It‘s the end of all things and Allen, through sheer force of will (and maybe a lot of fatigue on Neah‘s part), manages to surface for a couple of seconds, long enough to make a wish.

He wishes that his friends are well and will never suffer again. He wishes for Lenalee to never have to cry again, for Lavi to never lose his smile, for Miranda to never have to be alone again, for Krory to fine new love. He wishes for Kanda to find the peace he deserves.

He uses the few, precious seconds he has left before he ceases to exist (because he knows that that‘s what will happen, he has no strength left to fight anymore) praying for his friends, for his loved ones, for their future and hopes his prayers are enough.

He sinks into oblivion with that hope in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 6.30 this morning, before going to bed.  
> I've been rereading and re-watching DGM the past few days and random bits like this keep popping into my head. This is the first I wrote as it was the most insistent.


End file.
